The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of Gazania plant botanically known as Gazania rigens hybrid and referred to commercially by the cultivar name `Moorpark Orange`. Gazania rigens `Moorpark Orange` was discovered in the mother stock field of Mitsuwa Nursery in Moorpark, Calif. It originated as a natural hybrid. Its exact parents are unknown, but are in the Gazania rigens and Gazania rigens var. leucoleana groups.